


The Shadow Noir Nexus

by eri_quin



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, School Refusal, hikikomori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihito Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch?





	1. Prologue

 

The little girl sat quietly on the chair, legs swinging back and forth. Her dark hair shifted around her chubby face, while she gripped the sides of her chair tightly.

"Kazuta?" a beautiful woman smiled sadly at her, kneeling before her to look her straight in the eye.

"My mom and dad are in that room," she told her softly. "I don't know when they'll come out."

The woman flinched. "Sweetie, you remember me, right?"

Kazuta vaguely did. Long ago, she remembered this woman had visited her house during one of her birthdays.

"Kazuta-chan, I'm your aunt. Your mother was my sister," she told her. "Sweetie…you're going to come live with me for now on."

Kazuta could feel tears prick her eyes. She knew what had happened. Despite what she was saying, she knew her parents weren't going to come out of that room any time soon.

"I know," she said to her aunt in a near whisper.

And she did know. She wished that she didn't.

Her aunt stood up and straightened, holding out a hand to her.

"Come on, Kazuta. I'll help you pack and we'll move everything right now, okay? It'll help take your mind off of things."

Kazuta wasn't sure it'll work, but she was young and probably didn't know better. Her aunt was older and would take care of her now.

_But she still wanted her okaa-san and otou-san._

* * *

Aunt Midori was kind as she led Kazuta into the traditional home. It was not overly large, but it was much larger and traditionally-made than the house Kazuta had lived in with her parents.

"Your cousin, Suguha, will be happy to have you around. Right now, your uncle is at work, but Minetaka will meet you when he gets home. Your grandfather lives here as well, so you'll be around him a lot. He is very strict though, so remember your manners and behave, okay?"

Kazuta nodded and they walked further into the home, where she was shown a large room. Some of her stuff was already there, but she set down her duffle bag by the door.

"So this is the girl?" he heard a stern voice say and she shyly turned to face an elderly man, who was frowning down at her. She flinched, wanting to hide behind her aunt.

"Yes, Father. This is Kazuta. Kazuta, this is Ojii-sama."

Kazuta took small steps towards her grandfather, who looked very serious and kind of scary.

"Hello, Ojii-sama."

Her grandfather looked to Aunt Midori. "Have her enroll into kendo," he said sharply. "She's much too scrawny and timid."

"Otou-sama, she just lost her mother and father," her aunt tried to talk to him. "She's just a child. Give her some time —"

Her grandfather straightened up and glared down at Aunt Midori, who immediately quieted.

"The sooner she starts the family practice, the better. It is bad enough you and your sister chose to not learn or continue to practice it! I will not have another child in this house disgrace me."

"Yes, Otou-sama."

And it seemed her grandfather won that argument, and Kazuta didn't think she'd have a choice whether or not she'd be learning this kendo thing.

* * *

She quickly learned that kendo was learning how to use swords by practicing with bamboo swords. Or something like that.

It was hard since she was still a kid and really small. Compared to others in the class, she was the youngest and also the smallest. She hadn't minded at first though and it was even kind of fun.

But then her grandfather started to make her practice with him. He strictly ordered her to call him Haruko-sensei in their practices and Ojii-sama outside those times; Kazuta was quick to learn that her grandfather was a very strict and unforgiving man.

A mistake in practice would cause a sharp slap on the arm or leg with the  _shinai_. Anything he felt was her talking back, even if she really wasn't, earned her punishment in the form of being disciplined with the  _shinai_. She would have to kneel and sit up straight, and he'd strike her several times across her back and her shoulders.

If he found her slacking or even just thought she was, she would have to practice longer, even to the point it was extending past midnight. Sometimes she'd still be practicing into the early morning.

The only thing she really liked was when she was made to practice  _kata_. It was a little relaxing and less taxing on her small, young body. And when she practiced them, her mind was able to relax and clear out. She felt like she wasn't being pressured or attacked, and was able to release the tension that she seemed to have all the time.

Those were the only times she was able to feel okay in her new 'home'.

Because she was always hurting or scared there.

* * *

Midori watched over her niece across the yard, who was currently —to her father's demands, practicing the  _kata_ for kendo in their dojo, window wide open. Suguha was with her, humming as she helped peel the vegetables.

"After you're done, remember to get started on homework, okay?" she said distractedly, still watching Kazuta.

"Okaa-san, why is Onee-san always practicing with the stick?" Suguha asked her.

Startled, she turned to her daughter with a grim smile. "Because Otou-san wants her to be good at kendo," she said, though she sighed to herself.

Her father was very strict and could be unkind sometimes. It worried her how much he was driving Kazuta with this, especially since the poor girl was still so young and even a bit on the small side. Kazuta had even missed her parents' funeral, but her father had said that it wouldn't help the girl to attend.

The Kirigaya family had always been a bit too traditional, and kendo was in their blood. When she'd been younger, both she and her sister had been made to learn and practice it. Soon it became too much and their father increasingly overbearing, until it came to a time where her sister had fled the family. She'd married, becoming Narusaka Aoi and having Kazuta soon after. Midori herself eventually stopped the kendo and earned their father's ire, focusing more on technology and becoming entranced with computers and the like.

Now Kazuta was suffering under Kirigaya Haruko's strict regimen, and Midori distressingly noticed how much more quiet and withdrawn she'd become. After her parents' deaths, Kazuta had already been quiet and a little withdrawn, but Midori still remembered the active and playful girl she'd met a long time ago. Now it seemed she was becoming almost like a ghost in their home, slowly not bothering to go out of their home anymore and not speaking up.

It had come to the point where she didn't attend school so much, and Midori's father had decided home-schooling was best. Her kendo practices had now even been completely taken controlled of by Midori's father, who was being even stricter and harsher on Kazuta than he had ever been with Midori or Aoi.

"Okaa-san, can I learn kendo too then?" Suguha asked innocently. "I want to play with Kazuta more."

She smiled solemnly at her daughter. Kazuta wasn't playing and her father would be upset to have kendo become mere play. Still, he'd been pushing her to have Suguha entered into kendo classes and if Suguha wanted to…

"I'll see about it. Right now, stay here while I go talk to your sister," she told her.

She and Minetaka had formally adopted Kazuta after the funeral, and she considered Kazuta as much her daughter as Suguha. So right now, while Suguha still had the freedom of her choice and could escape Midori's father's attention, she could at least try to do something for her sweet Kazuta, who was unfortunately practically under the direct attention of the Kirigaya patriarch.

"Kazuta!" she called out, earning the young girl's attention.

Kazuta hesitated, but Midori smiled widely at her and persistently waved her over. When she came close, Midori hugged her sadly.

"Sweetie, you've been working hard. Why don't you take a break?"

Kazuta gave her a wide-eyed stare. "I-I can't, Midori-obasan. Ojii-sama will get upset at me."

Midori swallowed and licked her lips, trying not to let tears cloud her eyes. She brushed back Kazuta's short hair.

"I'll deal with him," she whispered. "I promise. But why don't you play outside, do something fun? I'll even excuse Suguha from homework, so she can play with you."

Kazuta flinched. "I-I don't want Suguha-chan to get in trouble with Ojii-sama for getting bad grades and not doing work," she whispered. "And…" she glanced uncomfortably outside. "I don't really…want to go outside. I don't like going out."

Midori sighed and took her small hand, determinedly leading her to Midori's study.

"You know, when I was younger, I found I really liked computers and stuff," she smiled down at Kazuta, hiding her sadness. "I learned to have fun inside and on a computer, talking to people without being face to face with them, and doing all sorts of stuff with a computer. I even got into online gaming!" she laughed.

Kazuta gave her a small smile she was happy to see.

"Here, I'll show you and you can give it a try, alright?"

Midori didn't want Kazuta to totally withdraw into herself, or for her father to make Kazuta completely shut out from the world.

* * *

Kazuta had known that she would be in huge trouble after stopping her practice. But she had been happy to follow after Aunt Midori and for once in a long time, she ended up having fun and was enjoying herself.

Grandfather Hiroaki had been furious when he came back home.

He had shouted at Aunt Midori for what seemed like hours, causing Uncle Minetaka to step in as well and it became a shouting match. It suddenly came to an end, and her grandfather was storming into the dojo, where she'd been patiently waiting after he'd snapped at her to stay there when he caught her in Aunt Midori's study on the computer.

"Up!" he snapped at her. "We train all night," he ordered. "After the time you wasted and your choice to slack off, we must make up the time."

Kazuta scrambled to her feet, snatching up her  _shinai_  from the floor. Without warning, her grandfather came towards her, striking hard and fast. He was much more brutal than usual, and her wrists ached from taking the force from his hits when she blocked. The areas on her body where he struck flared up in pain and she cried out each time she was hit.

He relentlessly attacked and she continuously defended until it was the next day.

When she was finally allowed to leave the dojo, she tiredly trekked back to her room, only to stop by the kitchen when she saw her aunt and uncle sitting quietly at the table. Aunt Midori was hunched over and had her head in her hands, while Uncle Minetaka sat by her side and had one hand rubbing her back.

"Okaa-san," she spoke out, startling them. Her aunt's eyes widened at the new address, but Kazuta was aware that they'd adopted her and she wanted to respect that, especially since they were trying so hard for her. "It's okay," she moved closer to be in front of them.

She clutched onto the  _shinai_  in her hands, squeezing it painfully as she looked down. When she looked back at them, she was determined.

"Don't interfere," she said firmly and her uncle went to protest.

"But Kazuta —" he stood up. She shook her head adamantly.

"I don't want you to get into any more trouble with Ojii-sama," she said and she glanced at the bruise forming on Aunt Midori's face. She also knew that he'd threatened to kick them all out. "I don't want him to focus on Suguha too."

And he would have if she hadn't come along. Someone in the family had to continue the kendo tradition, and she wouldn't subject Suguha to him.

She bowed then, her hands gripping the  _shinai_  tighter than ever.

"So please. Let me be the one to bear this burden and make Ojii-sama happy."

Her eyes were closed again, but she felt them hug her.

"I doubt anyone can make that man happy," Uncle Minetaka muttered.

"But thank you so much, Kazuta-chan," her aunt said softly.

* * *

When Kazuta was 13, her grandfather passed away suddenly after having a heart attack. After he'd died and his body was buried, she felt…lost. For most of her life, she had spent in his shadow and in his controlling presence. She hardly stepped out of the house and she'd always followed his command.

Now he was gone and she didn't know what to do. During his funeral, she'd had to be outside of the house and she felt unexpectedly uncomfortable. It became so bad that she was feeling miserable and wanting to rush back and hide at home. And the people! Every time they came close, she wanted to cringe away and she never knew what to say.

While still at a loss as to what to do with herself now that he was gone, she admitted that being inside her home was familiar and comforting enough that she could relax slightly, which led to her still not leaving the house. She knew it bothered her aunt and uncle, but Suguha was thankfully oblivious to her troubles…at least for now. She still didn't even know that Kazuta wasn't her actual sister but cousin, especially now that she'd taken to calling her aunt and uncle 'mother' and 'father' shortly after that time she was introduced to technology. But that was another matter entirely and not something that bothered her at all. Suguha was pretty much her sister anyway.

"Kazuta? Are you in here?" she heard her adoptive mother through the door.

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

The door opened slightly and her mom peeked her head in. She smiled slightly at Kazuta.

"There you are. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us? We're going to eat dinner at a restaurant."

Kazuta remembered the horrible feeling of being outside and flinched.

"No thank you, Okaa-san," she murmured.

Aunt Midori paused before giving her a sad smile. "Okay. Try to eat something while here then, alright?"

When she left, Kazuta fiddled around with her  _shinai_ , meticulously going over it. She stood up and left her room, finding her way to the dojo and beginning to practice her  _kata_.

* * *

It was later than she thought, when Kazuta finally stopped and looked out of the dojo's window. Feeling the fresh air, she took deep and even breaths. She finally made her way back to her room, noting how dark it was around the house. They must've come back already and she'd been too distracted to hear them.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable again (her room was her best place, her  _safe_  place, aside from strangely the dojo), she sped up her steps so she could reach her room more quickly. While her home felt good for her to be in, she still got uncomfortable walking around and only felt at peace in her room or the dojo these days.

She blinked as she saw lights on in her room and pushed the door opened more. She gaped at the mess of wires around, but also the huge and complex computer system her aunt and adoptive mother was in the middle of setting up. Aunt Midori smiled sheepishly at her.

"I was hoping to be done before you came back in here," she said.

"What…what is all this?" Kazuta asked in amazement.

Aunt Midori sighed. "I know that, over the years, you've become withdrawn and unhappy being outside the house. It's even come to the point where you have trouble talking to others," she pointed out. "So I thought, after remembering last time how much you got into and had fun with my computer, that maybe I could give you a way to still interact with others and still be social. After dinner, Minetaka, Suguha, and I went looking around and found one of the best computer and gaming systems around to get for you. I love technology and thought I'd share that love with you too, especially since you seemed to be like me in how much technology interested you."

Kazuta bit her lip before reaching over and hugging her aunt tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"There's just one condition," Midori said as they pulled away from each other. "I want you to try going to school, a real school from now on. Even if you don't go outside for anything else, please go to school."

She felt unsure about it, but she was grateful for everything her aunt had done for her and ended up tentatively agreeing.

So together, the two of them finished setting things up and Midori let her enthusiastically explore it, despite the late hour. Kazuta had fun checking into online games, especially the ones her aunt had bookmarked, and then went searching for the latest on future gaming development and news.

She stumbled on something about NerveGear and FullDive and ran across the man who created the upcoming developing tech —a man named Kayaba Akihiko.

Started 6/17/18 – Completed 6/17/18


	2. Tomodachi

"Again," Kazuta said quietly, stance firm.

Suguha panted before she swallowed and took a deep breath. She readied herself and then rushed forward, attempting to attack her sister and win a point.

Instead, in two moves, Kazuta had parried and then disarmed her.

"Your wrists get weak and bend," her sister told her patiently. "You need to keep them strong. When you block, weak wrists will fail you and your opponent will be able to push through."

"Y-yes, Kazuta-sensei," Suguha bowed.

Though Kazuta had never asked, much less ordered for the formality, Suguha thought it was appropriate for it. She knew Grandfather had demanded it from Kazuta, and Kazuta was a much better teacher than he was.

Suguha had never known the particulars, but she knew that their grandfather hadn't been kind to her sister. She knew that Kazuta had ended up suffering a lot from his treatment and had never fully recovered from it.

"It's time for school," Kazuta noted, though there wasn't any indication in her voice about her hesitancy.

"Ah, right! Let's get ready, Kazuta-sensei," Suguha said, though this time she sounded a little more teasing.

Grabbing hold of Kazuta's hand, she led the way out of the dojo and only mildly felt resistance at the threshold of the dojo's entrance. Not focusing on it, she kept going, making sure to have a firm grip on her.

"You take a shower first, okay?" Suguha said, smiling brightly at her.

Kazuta nodded distractedly, grabbing her uniform that she'd put aside near the bathroom, and headed in. Suguha sighed after and went to collect her own things, not nearly as easily organized as Kazuta was. Once she was done, Kazuta had already finished with her shower and had headed to her room.

Getting herself dressed and grabbing her bag, she stopped by Kazuta's door and knocked lightly.

"Kazuta-oneesan? You're ready to go?"

Hearing nothing, Suguha bit her lip and opened the door, peering inside to see her sister sitting on the edge of her bed and looking down at her hands on her lap. She headed over to her and grabbed the sunglasses on Kazuta's side-table, slipping them onto the other girl's face. She grabbed the headphones next and grabbed Kazuta's phone, playing today's playlist before slipping that into Kazuta's bag and putting the headphones onto Kazuta's head.

"Let's go," she murmured, though she knew Kazuta couldn't hear her.

Gently holding onto Kazuta's hands, she pulled her sister up and led the way out of the room slowly, with Kazuta grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

* * *

Kazuta was well aware that she had problems. She rarely left the house, except to go to school. And as she walked behind Suguha, her eyes were shadowed and blocked by the shades she wore, while her ears were occupied to listening to her music and unable to hear anything else. She implicitly trusted her sister to guide her around, while her senses were mostly busy and unable to focus on the fact she was outside.

By the time they were at the school, her sister had patiently brought her to her classroom and sat her at her seat before hugging her and Suguha was gone, Kazuta counted to ten and shakily took off the shades, putting them away and keeping her ears plugged until she saw the teacher enter. Once she made eye contact with the teacher, she took a deep breath and put away her headphones and sat rigid in her seat.

The teacher started roll call and when her name was called, she answered to it. Haruna-sensei gave her an encouraging smile before continuing. Then class started for real and Kazuta shifted in her seat, feeling herself tensing. She kept glancing at the clock, clenching her hands on her lap, until finally she threw her hand up.

Haruna-sensei sighed. "Yes, Kirigaya-san?"

"Can I be excused to the infirmary, Sensei? I don't feel well," she said quietly.

"Go ahead, Kirigaya-san. Try to come back to your classes when you feel better, alright?"

She nodded stiffly and grabbed her backpack, walking out of there and avoiding looking at anyone. As quick as she could, she headed to the infirmary.

As soon as the door opened, she was greeted cheerfully with, "Good morning, Kirigaya-san. Your usual bed is empty, so go right ahead."

Her face flushed red, but she knew her visits weren't unexpected.

Most times she usually failed to make it past Homeroom. When she actually left home, it was only for school and even then she usually just stayed in the infirmary.

Feeling tears prick her eyes, she gave a small smile to Yoshiro-sensei and moved past the school nurse, who gave her a sad smile back. She found her bed and sat down, relaxing a little more when Yoshiro-sensei moved the curtain and gave her a little more privacy.

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, focusing intently on her breathing.

* * *

Her bright red hair flounced as she walked through the halls, but Yuuki Asuna was nothing but eager to leave her class behind. Even though she had fought hard against her parents into allowing her to attend this school over the private school they'd wanted to send her to, that didn't mean she liked nor enjoyed school in anyway.

So when Asuna said she wasn't feeling good, she had basically lied to the teacher. She just didn't want to be in class. Still, she had to head to the infirmary, check in with the nurse, and then she'd be free to just sleep and miss class. At least that's what she thought. And  _had_  been her original plan.

She entered the infirmary, smiling at the handsome school nurse, though she did pretend to sound and look a little sick. Yoshiro-sensei didn't look like he didn't buy her act, but he did shrugged.

"Alright. Feel free to lay down for a bit," Yoshiro-sensei told her. "But get back to class soon. Water's over there and bathroom there. I'll be back —I have to head to the main office for a bit."

Asuna nodded. After she talked to the nurse and he'd left, Asuna went to go to lie down on one of the beds when she saw who she and most of the school knew to be Kirigaya Kazuta. Barely in school and when she was, Kirigaya was always in the school infirmary. Soon enough, she became known as a school refusal and eventually just as a hikikomori.

Curious, Asuna approached her and stopped by the bed Kirigaya was on. Her back was to Asuna so she waited a moment before clearing her throat and going around to face her. Dark blue eyes stared out at her from a thin fae-like face, pale pink lips parted slightly.

"Hi!" Asuna braved forth, smiling and giving a small wave. "I'm Yuuki Asuna. You're Kirigaya-san, right?"

Kirigaya looked at her hesitantly. She slowly sat up and hopped off the bed, giving a slight bow.

"Yes. My name is Kirigaya Kazuta. Pleased to meet you," Kazuta said quietly.

So formal and quiet! Asuna didn't think she'd ever met anyone her age like that. Feeling determined to become her friend, Asuna kept smiling as she plopped onto the bed across from her. She struck up a conversation, refusing to leave there without becoming friends.

Even if Kirigaya looked bewildered, Asuna was determined to get to know the other. Although, Kirigaya  _did_  look cute like that…

They began to talk, with Kirigaya being hesitant, but Asuna was enjoying herself much more than she would have just sleeping. She liked Kirigaya. She was, under her quiet (semi-borderline brooding) exterior, very funny and even sarcastic at times. She was super cute and Asuna admitted she might have just developed a small crush.

There was something very enigmatic but gravitational about her. Asuna liked the way her lips would tilt ever so slightly up, the way her eyes lit up when talking about technology (especially games), or how she seemed to sit formally like a noble. She was tempted to call her Kirigaya-dono at times, and almost let 'Lady Kirigaya' slip out once.

"Hey, do you want to meet somewhere this Saturday?" she asked the other suddenly.

She could see the hesitancy in her more than ever, and was reminded that Kirigaya was known as a hikikomori and was known to have problems being around school, much less outside her home.

"How do you mean?" Kirigaya asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could meet at maybe the park a few blocks from here? Saturday, at 10 am," Asuna said, waiting for the other to finish thinking it over patiently.

"I…I guess that would be fine," though she didn't sound so sure.

"Call me, Asuna, okay?" the red head said, pleased about the agreement.

"Okay. Call me Kazuta then, Asuna-san."

Asuna couldn't wait until this Saturday.

* * *

Asuna was eagerly getting ready for her meeting with Kazuta, choosing a cute outfit and making sure her bows were okay. She wondered if Kazuta would let her style her hair —she had such long, pretty hair and she admitted that her hands had itched to touch it and play with it. It didn't help that it looked so soft and silky.

"Asuna! Come here, please! Suguo-san is here," she heard her mother say and she made a face at the mirror. Ugh, why did she have to go see that pervert? Besides, she had somewhere to be soon!

Trying not to stomp downstairs, she met her parents and the aforementioned man in the living room with an annoyed scowl.

"Good morning, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Suguo-san," she said flatly, refusing to call him Nobuyuki.

Her mother echoed her scowl while her father just sighed. Suguo Nobuyuki, her errant fiancé, just smiled politely at her. She inwardly huffed.

"Don't be like that, Asuna-san. Your fiancé came to visit you, so be kind and spend the day with him," her mother forcefully said.

Asuna wanted to strongly protest. In fact, she'd opened her mouth to do so, when she got an idea. Knowing Kazuta, she  _might_  need a little help in getting the other girl in cooperating with her for the day. Someone with an aversion to going outside wasn't just going to overcome that all of a sudden after all.

"Fine," she said mulishly, to the surprise of all three in front of her. She stormed forward and grabbed Nobuyuki's hand, gripping it painfully and dragging him out of her home.

"Where are we going?" he asked with a frown, dropping all pretense of being polite now that they weren't in front of her parents.

"To the park," she said and found his car, pushing him towards it. "The one near my school."

He grunted, rolling his eyes but heading to the driver's seat.

"Why are we going there anyway?" he asked, driving off with a bored look.

"We'll be meeting someone," she told him blandly. "So be quiet and keep driving."

Nobuyuki gave her a smirk, leaning into her space a little, though he couldn't do much since he was driving.

"Say pretty please," he drawled.

Her skin crawled. "Please," she returned to a flat tone, looking at him with a sneer.

He rolled his eyes again, but thankfully shut up and drove to where she'd told him to go. Once there, he parked and they got out, and she walked quickly to the meeting spot while also doing her best to leave her stupid fiancé behind.

Sometime later, Asuna was continuing to ignore the man next to her, glancing at her watch. Kazuta was late.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" Nobuyuki asked irritably. Stupid perverted bastard. She hated him!

"Someone I met and just became friends with," she answered shortly.

"Who is he?" he asked, tone dark and angry.

"Who said it was a guy!" she snapped at him. "I met Kirigaya-san at school. We were supposed to meet here at 10."

"Well, she's late," he still sounded irritable, if a bit pacified now that he knew they were meeting a girl.

"She's not late. She's not coming," Asuna declared. "We're going to have to get her."

He tossed an incredulous look at her that she also ignored, but he still followed after her when she started walking. At least he was going to be good for something —she doubted she was going to be able to drag Kazuta out of the house on her own. Having a feeling that this was going to happen, Asuna had taken great pains to find out where Kazuta had lived. So that's where she directed her no-good fiancé to go. In front of the traditional-looking home, Asuna got out of the car and cheerfully went up to the door. After she knocked, it opened to reveal an older woman who looked surprised to see Asuna there.

"Hello, is Kazuta inside?"

"Y-yes, but she's in her room. She doesn't usually leave it —"

"Don't worry, Kirigaya-san! I'm here to take care of that," Asuna said.

Though still uncertain, she moved and let Asuna and Nobuyuki (who had finally caught up) inside.

Nobuyuki bowed. "Please forgive our intrusion. I'm Suguo Nobuyuki and this is my fiancée Yuuki Asuna."

"It's alright, I suppose." She gave them a strained smile. "Besides, if you're here to get Kazuta out of the house, then you're very welcome here and please do what you can for her. Kami-sama knows she needs to get out."

She led the way, showing them Kazuta's room. Knocking, Kazuta's mother spoke through it.

"Kazuta? You have visitors."

The door opened slightly. "Visit —"

Kazuta was cut off when Asuna suddenly pushed through the door and forced her way in. "Kazuta! You were supposed to meet me, remember? Silly you forgot," Asuna sing-songed, standing in the room with her hands on her waist.

Kazuta had apparently fallen back onto the floor and was staring at her dumbly. "Asuna-san? What are you doing here?" Kazuta said in disbelief.

Asuna laughed. "We were meeting at 10, Kazuta. You must've forgotten so I came to pick you up."

Kazuta blinked. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I snuck into the school records."

At that, Asuna had to ignore everyone's stares. It was for the greater good after all.

Kazuta looked reticent. "I…don't know. I'm sorry, Asuna-san, but I'd rather not go out of my…room."

Asuna also guessed this would happen. It was the only reason why she agreed to let Nobuyuki come along. His forceful personality had to be good for something after all.

"Nobuyuki, grab her other arm. Kirigaya-san, thank you for the time! We'll be back later with Kazuta."

She grabbed one arm of a surprised Kazuta and Nobuyuki surprisingly followed along, not saying one word of complaint of even anything at all. Asuna was surprised he just went along with all this. In that way though, that had the two of them easily manhandling and dragging a struggling Kazuta out of there, with a bewildered mother watching them.

* * *

Nobuyuki discreetly watched the girl his fiancée had dragged him out to forcefully drag out of her home. Slender and visibly elegant, Kirigaya Kazuta had a noble air to her that he was surprised to see. It wasn't common in girls these days, who were usually so loud and annoying (like Asuna unfortunately). Asuna's saving grace was her pretty face and beautiful body.

But then there was this girl, who made even  _him_  feel like he was a commoner and unworthy to touch her. He was surprised to find how much he ached to do so though.

One of the things that fascinated him most was her fae-like face and body, knowing he had this fascination with fairies and the fantasy world since he was young. He wanted to be Oberon when he was a kid, and even now he longed for his own Titania.

It looked like he'd found his very own fairy and he wanted to capture her with his very own hands.

But he was still caught off guard when the girl began to freak out and start crying a few minutes after they'd settled on a bench at the park. Asuna had pulled Kirigaya into an embrace and after a few moments, pulled her up and dragged her over to Nobuyuki.

"We'll go back," Asuna reassured the dark-haired girl. "Nobuyuki, please bring us back to her home," she asked him politely and he was doubly caught off guard. One, Asuna had asked him and had been polite. Two, she'd actually used his name.

"Very well," he said uncertainly, but led the way back to his car.

* * *

Honestly, Kazuta knew she had chickened out of meeting Asuna, but she couldn't help it. Even now, she was trying very hard not to panic and freak out on her, but she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. She'd barely made it a few minutes in the park with Asuna and Asuna's fiancé, when she started to cry.

Despite that though, she admitted that even feeling a bit lost and anxious, she was still very happy. She'd made a friend who'd really wanted to spend time with her, and was willing to deal with her weirdness.

So even crying and embarrassing herself as she was, she was relieved to be pulled into a comforting hug by her new friend.

She was still glad to be brought back to the car and then driven back home. They didn't leave straight after though, and she found herself in her room with Asuna and Nobuyuki sitting with her at her table.

"Sorry," she told them sheepishly, feeling extremely embarrassed about herself. She wiped at her eyes. "For the longest time, I know I've had a hard time leaving my house, much less my room," she confessed. She saw Nobuyuki startle and knew that he hadn't really known about her problem. Asuna nodded though. "I'm sure you've heard about me and my issues around school, Asuna-san. That I can't even be in classes and stay in the infirmary most of the time, and that I usually get my work done through the computer and emails with the teachers. The only reason I go to school is so that I can be helped to get over this problem, as agreed by the school and the teachers and my mom."

"I'll help you," Asuna promised. "I'd like to be able to help you."

"Me too," Nobuyuki suddenly said.

And though Kazuta caught the wary glance Asuna shot at him, she smiled gratefully at them both. She stood up and formally bowed.

"Thank you very much."

Started ? — Completed 7/4/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Wow, the response has been amazing. I honestly didn't think this would do that well, maybe okay enough, but wow! Thank you, guys! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please remember to keep reviewing! I always love hearing back from everyone!
> 
> Quick Points:
> 
> 1\. Suguha: She'll be in here prominently, yeah. Plus, I really liked her character in the anime and liked her storyline and development and interactions with Kirito.
> 
> 2\. Nobuyuki: I finally finished the first season of SAO on Netflix. Damn, this guy's an asshole. Just sayin'.


	3. Beta-Test

Asuna led her friend to her fiancé's department (who she was counting on for backup in dealing with Kazuta), careful to keep her steady and not lead her into anything. Kazuta's eyes were shaded by the dark sunglasses and her headphones were firmly on her head.

Suguha, Kazuta's sister, was extremely helpful in helping Asuna learn how to deal with Kazuta's problem. She learned about the morning routine, the sunglasses, the headphones…And she'd begun implementing it, helping her to get Kazuta out more. It took a bit to get used to, but she saw for herself how it did help Kazuta get around calmly and help her calm down when she did start freaking out.

"Almost there!" Asuna cheerfully said, leading the other girl to the doorway at the end. Once there, she knocked and was let in by Nobuyuki.

The two of them barely traded looks at each other, but he did take Kazuta from her and brought her over to a couch. They kept the shades, but Nobuyuki removed the headphones. Kazuta took a shuddering breath but seemed calm for the moment.

"School's almost over," Asuna said in relief. "We'll have a nice break in front of us, Kazuta!"

Kazuta took a few moments to focus on her breathing. "Yeah, that would be really nice. I might try out some new RPGs and maybe see if I can beat all of them over the break."

Asuna hmmed, eying her. "How about meeting us for lunch or something every now and then?" She gave a glance at Nobuyuki.

"I personally would really like that," Nobuyuki said smoothly, smiling widely as if Kazuta was looking his way.

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Well, there's also the whole beta-testing thing you might be interested in."

"Beta-testing?" Kazuta tilted her head.

"You heard about Sword Art Online, right? That Kayaba Akihiko finally created a playable version and that the Full Dive technology is going to be used for it? I know you're interested in that stuff and that you've been really keen on that game and the Full Dive tech, plus that interest of yours in Kayaba himself. You should try out for it!"

Kazuta shifted on the couch for a few seconds. "I don't know…"

Asuna opened her mouth to keep encouraging her, when Nobuyuki cut in, annoying her.

"Asuna's right; you'd enjoy it. It'll be a nice little experience for you," he said and though she was still annoyed, she was begrudgingly glad for the backup.

"I…I guess?" Kazuta said hesitantly. "…It couldn't help to try…"

Even if she was hesitant, Asuna still counted it as a victory.

* * *

After her visit with Asuna to Nobuyuki's office, Kazuta actually did apply to be part of the beta-testing. It was a fit of madness though and she regretted it. How could she even last there when she couldn't even comfortably stay with Asuna and Nobuyuki in one place, much less go to a place full of strangers?

Still, it wasn't like she'd get picked. There were millions of others who'd probably applied. Who's to say that she would be one of the lucky ones?

Her aunt entered into her room, carrying mail and smiling widely.

"I think I've got something for you~"

Kazuta's heart stopped and she stared at her aunt and the letter she'd held. No…no way…How could  _she_  have been picked? Out of everyone, how did she become one of the lucky ones to be part of the beta-test?

She accepted the envelope from Aunt Midori and opened it slowly, scanning the contents of the letter quickly before reading it slowly a second time. Her breath hitched.

_Dear participant,_

_You have been accepted into the beta-testing of Sword Art Online. If you wish to participate, please call back with the attached number and follow the instructions to accept your invitation._

_You will also be asked to sign and fax the attached papers, regarding consent forms, safety forms, and emergency contacts._

_Thank you for applying._

Kazuta ignored the sign off, not recognizing the person. She was, however, actually starting to feel excitement at the knowledge that she was going to be one of the beta-testers.

"I have to call Asuna!" she found herself exclaiming. "I have to let her and Nobuyuki-san know!"

Aunt Midori giggled, waving her off. "Go on, dear. I'll be in the kitchen, making dinner. Congratulations, sweetheart!"

She left Kazuna behind and she went for her phone, eagerly calling up Asuna.

"Kazuta! Is something the matter?"

She blushed, realizing that it was really early in the morning. She nibbled on her lip.

"Asuna-san, g-good morning," she said, avoiding looking around. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and listening to Asuna's voice.

"Good morning, Kazuta!"

Kazuta took a deep breath, a grin threatening to break out. But then she just let herself grin fully.

" _I got in_."

There was silence before Asuna —"You don't mean…"

"I do!" Kazuta cut her off, too excited. "I get to be part of the SAO beta-testing trials!"

Asuna screamed into her ear and she held the phone away, wincing. After waiting a moment, she put her ear back.

"Asuna-san?"

Her friend laughed. "Sorry, sorry! But this is great, Kazuta. I bet you'll have fun and get to have the full experience of the Full Dive tech you're always going on about!"

Which got Kazuta even more excited. "Yes! That is definitely one of the best things about this! I'm really excited and I actually can't wait. Is Nobuyuki-san there?"

"Hmph! I have no idea where he is. Work most likely."

"Aa, I see. Could you let him know as well? I wanted to let you two know about this, since you two were the ones who pushed me into applying for it," she said gratefully.

"Of course! I'm so excited for you, you have no idea! Let me know how it goes? Or if you can, update me while you're participating!"

"I'll try," she promised. "I have to go fill out the papers and send them now, so I'll talk to you again later. Bye, Asuna-san."

"Bye, Kazuta!"

She hung up and searched out the papers, sitting down at her table and beginning the process of filling out all the needed forms.

* * *

Kazuta didn't go a day without being excited, actually chattering non-stop to her family and being more upbeat and lively than her usual cool countenance was like. She gushed about the game or the Full Dive technology she'd been following the development of, ever since its introduction. And if not those two topics, it would be the actual beta-testing itself or the man behind everything.

Kayaba Akihiko.

Suguha really didn't know what the fuss was about on him or this Sword Art Online game. She had never even understood Kazuta's fascination with that Full Dive thing either. What she  _did_  know was that Kazuta was really happy and wasn't quiet and subdued like normal. Which really made her happy because her sister wasn't withdrawn and actually happy for once.

Plus, she was really pretty as she was, but her smiling freely and happily made her look absolutely beautiful.

"Earth to Suguha~" Kazuta teased, poking her cheek.

Suguha blushed, pouting a bit. "Eh! Don't do that, Onee-san!"

Kazuta giggled and tugged her after her. "I'm going to be leaving soon. You're not going to say bye to me before I go?"

Suguha's eyes widened. "Of course I am! Gah! Kazuta-neesan, why didn't you say something earlier?"

She threw herself forward and latched onto her sister, holding onto her tightly. She didn't want to let go, keen on almost begging Kazuta to stay and not leave off to that thing.

Kazuta ran a hand down Suguha's hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's not like I'll be gone forever, silly."

Suguha really hoped not.

* * *

While Suguha finally let go and reluctantly left the house, Kazuta stared out the door where her sister had walked out from. Familiar dread started to pool in her gut and she took a few steps back.

This entire time, she'd been so excited to go to the beta-testing, and now…now she couldn't even fathom how she was okay with leaving the house to go to it.

_What had she been thinking?_

She closed the door and hurriedly rushed to her room.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on her door. She winced and continued to hold onto her knees, sitting at her table and staring down at the top of it.

"Kazuta?" she heard her adoptive mother hesitantly call out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice hollow.

It was silent before her door was opened and she glanced up as Aunt Midori entered, looking forlorn.

"Sweetie, it's time for us to go."

"I don't want to go anymore," she mumbled, not looking at Aunt Midori.

Her adoptive mother sighed and moved closer, sitting on her knees next to Kazuta. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I do need your help with something outside though," she told Kazuta. "So can you handle a quick trip for me?"

Kazuta bit down on her lip, thinking about it, before hesitantly nodding. She was always troubling Aunt Midori. She could at least try and force herself to do this. At least it wouldn't be long…

Her adoptive mother led the way to their car out and Kazuta's hands clenched by her sides, ignoring looking around and staring at the sidewalk. She managed to get into the car and soon enough they were off. She tried closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing, pretending she was at home and in her room.

Time passed by until they'd finally stopped and she opened her door, getting out while still staring at the ground. She closed the door just as she heard the window open.

"I'm sorry, Kazuta, but you wouldn't have come here otherwise! Don't waste this opportunity, Sweetie! Don't hold yourself back!" she heard her aunt yell out the window regretfully and then she felt the car start forward.

Her head snapped up in time to watch Aunt Midori driving off without a chance for her to catch up.

Her eyes widened while she went into shock. She looked around briefly, noticing the address that she recognized was supposed to be the beta-testing site.

But then her breathing was speeding up and she sunk to her knees, clenching her eyes tightly shut and slamming her hands over her ears, rocking a bit and trying to not cry.

She wanted to be back home and in her room.

She knew she was starting to hyperventilate and her chest hurt as she scrambled to get herself to breathe right. Her fingers clenched tightly around strands of her hair at her scalp, hurting it because of her tight grip. Her body shook and she knew she was starting to outright cry.

But then warm, gentle hands touched hers and tilted her head up. She didn't open her eyes, still in the midst of her panic attack, but whoever it was kept holding her face, hands over hers, and she could tell they'd knelt down to her level.

"Just take deep, even breaths, okay? And perhaps going inside and somewhere quiet will help," a low voice soothed.

She shakily exhaled and opened her eyes, and if she wasn't so stuck in her panic attack —she would've gasped and stared in shock.

The one and only Kayaba Akihiko himself had been the one to stop by her and try to calm her down.

Started 7/15/18 — Completed 3/5/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm reeeeeeallly sorry, everyone! My Hero Academia kind of just hijacked my life and it was all I wanted to write and pay attention to. I am, however, going back over older fics and getting inspired to write for them recently. Hopefully, I'll be writing more for this! I hope everyone enjoyed it and please remember to review! I went over them today before posting, and they all still really made me smile sooo much! :D:D:D
> 
> Quick Points:
> 
> 1\. Agil/Asuna: I came up with that before I watched season 2 and which revealed he had a wife. This is an AU and my story though, so lololol. I'm just leaning to Asuna/Suguha because I kind of like the whole "Kirito and Asuna still become family" somehow.


End file.
